english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Isaac C. Singleton, Jr.
Isaac Charles Singleton Jr. is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2014-2015) - Thanos *DreamWorks Where's Waldo? (2019) - Cyclops (ep11), Mr. Grouchy (ep6) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Customs Agent (ep14), Thanos 'Movies' *Atlantis: The Last Days of Kaptara (2013) - Talos *Disaster! (2005) - Donkey Dixon 'TV Specials' *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Black Panther: Trouble in Wakanda (2018) - Thanos 'Web Animation' *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Marvel Guardians of the Galaxy: The Thanos Threat (2017) - Thanos Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Hellsing (2002-2003) - Incognito *Monster (2009-2010) - Peter Jürgens Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series' *Community (2014) - Destro (ep95) Video Games 'Video Games' *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - Hauser, Steeltoe *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Albert King *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: WWII (2017) - Additional Voices *Darksiders (2010) - Additional Voices *Dead Rising 3 (2013) - Zombies, Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - Thanos *Dropzone (2017) - Vise *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Multiplayer Soldier *Golden Axe: Beast Rider (2008) - Additional Voices *Halo 4 (2012) - Hoya *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Additional Voices *Hearthstone: Goblins vs Gnomes (2014) - Vol'jin *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Malygos *Hearthstone: The Witchwood (2018) - Furious Ettin *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Stitches *Hitman: Absolution (2012) - Sanchez *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Thanos *Marvel Pinball (2012) - Thanos *Marvel Powers United VR (2018) - Thanos *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Thanos *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Thanos *Quake: Champions (2017) - Scalebearer *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (2018) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Park Avenues Leader, Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander (2007) - Gauge *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Street Brute *The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer (2005) - Dug *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Isengard Officer, Lurtz *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas (2006) - Michael Walter *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Soundwave, Additional Voices *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Soundwave, Additional Voices *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Soundwave *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Cybertron, Soundwave *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Cataclysm (2011) - Warmaster Blackhorn *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Hexyz Force (2010) - Griek *Street Fighter IV (2009) - Sagat *Street Fighter V (2018) - Sagat *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Sagat *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Sagat *The Cursed Crusade (2011) - Death, Tatikios Lente *The Evil Within (2014) - Neun/Zehn Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (61) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (8) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2019. Category:American Voice Actors